Sunlight
by Iris RainbowWolf
Summary: Book 1. Moving from Pheonix to Forks wasn't that big of a decision. Now that I'm here, my life seems to be changing so quickly. My twin sister, Bella, finally finds herself someone that can give her a future and me? Well... I have a best friend, my car and my dad, What more could a girl need?
1. Chapter 1

**Sunlight**

 **Chapter One**

 **The Move**

The wind blew through my hair as I zoomed down the highway. I was honestly surprised that my beat up little buggie handled this trip as good as she did. Highways and my car never really got along and here I was, driving twenty-four hours from Arizona to Washington. I could have flown with my sister, but that involved not only leaving my baby Buggie behind but it also involved going in a metal death trap thousands of miles above the earth. No. Thank. You.

Unlike my twin, Bella, and our mother Renee, I absolutely loved Forks. The trees and the sounds of the forest always comforted me as a kid. And, unlike my sister, I didn't mind the cold. If we're being honest, living in Pheonix was torture. It was too hot for me, it's easier to warm up than it is to cool down. I would have gone to live with Dad a long time ago if Mom and Bella didn't give me the puppy-dog eyes every time I brought it up.

But things were different now, Bella and I decided that Mom needed to be her free-spirit self. She needed to travel with her pro-ball husband, Phil, and actually see his games. So we packed what we could and shipped ourselves off to Forks.

I was just outside the outer limits of Forks. I could see the ocean, smell the salt air as it blew in through my cracked window. It was a chilly January afternoon, which meant that it was just a few degrees above freezing. Breathing in the fresh salt air one last time I rolled up the window of my ancient bug. I still needed to stop for gas, which would allow me to dig through my bag and find a sweatshirt. And grab a bag of gummy worms, I had a weakness for gummy candies of all kinds.

That mission only took me half an hour, and soon enough I was pulling up in front of a home that held so many childhood memories. On the outside, it looked just the way I remembered. The only new addition was a rusty red truck parked next to dads cruiser. I wonder if Bella liked her present, I bet she loved it.

With a gummy worm between my teeth, I pulled my key from the ignition and hooked it back onto my pink and blue paracord lanyard. After grabbing two of my bags I kicked Buggie's door shut and walked up to my new-ish home. The second I opened the door, I was bombarded by the scent of Bella's homemade lasagna and garlic bread. With a mom like Renee, Bella and I cooked for ourselves. Mom could burn a bowl of cereal. I've seen it.

Dad and Bella must have already been sitting in the kitchen/dining room. I promptly dropped my bags on the floor by the stairs and walking to where my family was.

"Please tell me there's pepperoni in there" I stated as I walked over the threshold.

"Annie, you made it just in time for dinner. I thought Cha- _Dad_ could use a home-cooked meal."

I had to fight an eye roll at Bella's statement. She only ever called dad by his title in his presence, otherwise, she would call him Charlie. Bella was my sister and I loved her, but she gets on my nerves. A lot.

We ate in near silence after that. Nothing but the sounds of metal hitting porcelain and the crunch of deliciously cheesy garlic bread. Dad had asked how my drive was and how the bug held up. Only to grunt in response before skimming his newspaper.

It was obvious where Bella got her silence from.

Dinner was finished in silence after that, then Bella and I retired to our rooms to unpack and get ready for tomorrow. School. Yay. Starting school more than halfway through the semester was a new kid's worst nightmare. Especially in a small town like Forks where everyone had known each other since they were still in the womb.

For such a small little car, my Buggie could hold a lot and it took some effort to un-Tetris the boxes I had stacked in the backseat. There was only so much Bella could bring with her on the plane from Pheonix, so I had to bring a few boxes of her stuff too, those were the first to make it into the house.

Once my car was unloaded and the boxes were piled up in my room I set myself to the task of unpacking and organizing. Starting with my bed. Dad had gotten rid of the old twin bed of my childhood and upgraded me to a full. Which was great because my white and turquoise bedding set was for a full.

Next was pulling my laptop and a Family Guy DVD box set from my backpack. With the hilarity of the Griffin family playing in the background, I started unpacking the rest of my stuff.

The desk dad had salvaged for me was great, and a perfect spot to display my few knickknacks. However, the likelihood of me sitting there with my laptop was low. Other than my dresser and a small bookshelf, there wasn't much else for storage space. I still had some leftover money from my old job at the small grocery store near mom's house, so I could easily get myself a shelf or two sometime in the near future.

After my clothes were hung up in the closet and folded into my dresser, I pulled out a pair of pajama's and got ready for bed. I could hear my sister already in the bathroom, sharing the small space with two other people was going to be challenging, but I usually kept all of my... _feminine_ stuff in my bedroom anyway. Really I just needed to wash my face, and brush my teeth, which I did once I heard Bella shuffle passed my bedroom.

My new bed was cozy and I instantly snuggled into my warm blankets and fluffy pillows. Tiredly, I reached over to my laptop, lowered the volume. As my eyelids drifted closed to the low sounds of Family Guy, I held my old brown and tan wolf stuffed animal to my chest.

As I lay in bed I couldn't help but think about my summers here in Forks as a child. We would often find ourselves down on the Quileute reservation, La Push. I remembered the stories that were often told to us by dad's friend Billy Black. As we sat on first beach, we would often be told of Taha Aki and his pack of wolves. How the Quileuete ancestors protected La Push and their people from what was known as the 'cold ones'.

I remember playing pretend, just like any other kid. Only I wasn't playing house, or princesses or anything like that. No, instead I would pretend that I was one of Taha Aki's spirit warriors. I don't think mom liked that very much, she all but forbade me from playing that game ever again. At seven years old, I didn't understand what was so wrong. But I did what my mom said, and I never pretended I was a spirit warrior ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **The First Day**

Three hundred and fifty-nine. That's how many students attended Forks High School now that Bella and I had joined the student body. Back in Arizona, there had been over seven hundred kids in the junior class alone. It was definitely a little unnerving. Bella and I were practically outsiders, but really we didn't look it. Us Swan girls were both pretty pale, though Bella was more ivory-skinned where I had a little bit of color from my short walks around the block. It was too hot back in Arizona for anything more than that.

It didn't take me long to dress in a pair of dark skinny jeans, a pink long-sleeved shirt and my white skateboarding sneakers. Makeup was minimal and in no time at all, I was sitting at the small kitchen table with my silent sister and equally silent father.

"Hey dad, do you know if anywhere's hiring in town?" I asked as I scooped up some of my scrambled eggs.

"I don't know, Annie" Dad answered honestly. "Maybe Newton's Sporting Goods, I can ask Billy if the Diner in La Push is hiring."

"That would be great, dad, thanks!" I beamed. And we were quiet after that.

Bella had tried to get me to ride with her in her new monster of a truck, but I declined as graciously as I could. Drive to school in a car _other_ than my precious Buggie? Hell to the no.

Per usual it took a few tries for Buggie to putter to life. While Bella's large truck roared to life like the monster it was. Damn, that thing was loud. I pulled out in front of Bella, but let her truck chug slowly ahead of me. I didn't feel like leading the way to school. I didn't even feel like _going_ to school... what teenager did?

It took literally nothing to find Forks High and soon enough I was pulling into a parking space next to my sister. When I got out of my Buggie, I saw that not only was the parking lot empty but the building we had parked in front of read 'Front Office'. This lot was probably off limits to students. But Bella and I were new, they couldn't really blame us if we didn't know.

The office was small, and the long counter in the center of the room made it seem even smaller. Instead of sitting in one of the few chairs that were against the wall, I walked up to the counter and stood beside my sister.

"Can I help you?" asked the red-haired receptionist.

"I'm Isabella Swan and this is my sister Anastasia" Bella informed the woman and it was as if a light was turned on behind her eyes. Obviously, they were expecting us, the Cheif's daughters finally come home.

"Of course!" The receptionist beamed as she picked through the large pile of papers on the counter until she found the two that she was looking for. "I have your schedule's here and maps of the school for the both of you."

I was thankful that the receptionist went over the schedules for my sisters' sake. She even highlighted the best routes to take between classes. Then she gave us each a slip for our teachers to sigh, which had to bring back at the end of the day. When the woman whose name I never caught hoped that we enjoyed our time back in Forks, I could tell that the smile on Bella's face was forced.

Going back out to the parking lot, I saw that the other students were starting to arrive. So we got back into our respective cars and followed the flow of 'traffic' to where the student parking was. Like Buggie and Bella's Monster, a lot of the student cars were old and beat up. The nicest car here was a shiny silver Volvo, which wasn't nearly as flashy as the cars I was used to seeing in the Paradise Valley District. But still, I could tell that Bella was wary and, not wanting to draw attention to herself, cut the engine of her truck the second it rolled into a parking spot.

After making sure I had everything I needed in my bag, and reaching into my backseat to grab an extra sketch-pad, I left the warm interior of my Buggie and stood outside waiting for Bella as she scoured her map just once more.

We walked quietly along the small sidewalk, side-stepping students as we went. Bella kept her head down while I glanced around, taking in the lush forest that surrounded the school campus. Just as I thought, no one really paid attention to us. Sure we got glances every so often, but there weren't whispers or laughter or people tripping over themselves to meet us. I don't know what my sister was so afraid of.

Our first class was English and after our teacher gaped at our name, Mr. Mason handed us the reading list and sent us to sit in the back of the class. I could hear Bella let out a breath of relief. We got a few stares, but really no one paid attention to us. Bella would know that if she actually took her gaze off of the floor.

The reading list was fairly basic, I guess. Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner... we had read all of these back in Arizona, that was a comfort. Hopefully, I still had all of my old essays. I didn't ace them, but I didn't fail either. Sharing a look with Bella, I could tell that she was thinking the same thing.

English went on and as Mr. Mason droned in a tone that could put the dead to sleep, I pulled out my sketch-pad and started a rough landscape of the forest just beyond the classroom. I probably should have been paying attention, but I was just _so bored_.

By the time the bell rang I had pulled out a green pencil to add just a splash of color to the trees. I guess that would have to wait until I got home. Unless my next class was as boring as English.

"You're Isabella and Anastasia Swan aren't you?" asked a dark-haired, pimple-faced boy. He seemed nice enough, over-eager, but nice.

"It-It's just Bella" my sister corrected.

"Annie" I shrugged. Unlike my sister, I didn't have an aversion to my full first name. But when everyone tried pronouncing it with crazy fake Russian accents and joking about being a lost princess... well, it was just easier to go by Annie.

"Where's your next class?" he asked, looking between us.

"Government, with Jefferson. Building... six? I think?"

"Fine art, building four" I shrugged. I knew that we wouldn't have many classes together, which was good. I loved my sister but I would probably kill her if I had to spend basically every waking moment with her.

"Me too! I can show you the way" the boy smiled, looking between us. "I'm Eric" he added.

After thanking Eric for his kindness, the three of us grabbed our jackets and went back out into the rain. First, we had to make our way to building six, I could have just went into building four and let Eric show Bella to her class, but I wasn't _that_ bad of a sister.

From behind Bella and Eric, I walked silently. The rain wasn't that bad, just a drizzle, really. It didn't rain much in Arizona, just a few times a year, so really this was a refreshing change. I barely paid attention as Eric asked Bella about Arizona and let out a snort of laughter when my sister made a joke. Not that it was very funny, but because Bella Swan tried her hand at sarcasm, which is _not_ something she was good at.

The rest of the morning went by painlessly. So far the only class I had with Bella was English, so far. There was still lunch and the rest of the day to get through.

* * *

Lunch was... well really it was annoying. I was sitting with Bella and a bunch of people I didn't know. Although... I think the blond boy might have been in my last class. I think his name was Matt or something...

Eric sat with us too, so yay familiar face.

Around me everyone chatted as we ate, every now and again they would ask me or Bella something. I tried my best to talk with these potential new friends, Bella didn't engage as much. Instead, she all but stared at another table across the room. Looking discreetly I saw that the farthest table from ours was filled with people who looked like they belonged in a wax museum. They were all beyond gorgeous with creamy skin and golden eyes. But the weirdest thing about them? They weren't _eating_ , even though all five of them had trays of untouched food sitting on the table in front of them.

"Who are _they_?" I heard Bella ask from beside me. She seemed enamored with the too-perfect group of students.

"That's Emmett and Edward Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one that just left was Alice Cullen" said the girl on Bella's other side, a giggle on her lips as she looked over at the table. "They all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife."

"They are very... _nice_ looking" Bella stated. I couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter as I scooped up some of my strawberry yogurt.

"Yes!" the girl giggled. "They're all _together_ though- Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice I mean. " she all but pouted, a small spark of longing flickered in her eyes. "And they all _live_ together!"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Which ones are the Cullens? They don't look related..." my sister asked.

"Oh, they're not" the girl clarified. "Dr. Cullen is _really_ young, in his late twenties or early thirties or something like that. They're all adopted. The Hales - the two blondes - are twins, and they're foster children."

"They look a little old to be foster children."

"Obviously they were taken in when they were really young, Bells" I told my sister.

"Yea," the girl nodded. "Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were little. She's, like, they're aunt or something."

"That's really kind of nice of them," Bella said, "Taking in all of them when they're both so young and everything."

"I guess so" the girl pouted. "I think Mrs. Cullen can't have kids though."

"Still nice of them" I shrugged, picking up the rest of my turkey sandwich and taking a bite. "Have they always lived here?" I asked once I swallowed. I'm pretty sure they weren't, I would have remembered Vogue level kids running around when Bella and I came to Forks for the summers.

"No" the dark-haired girl beside Bella rolled her eyes. Hopefully, I could learn this girls name, I'm assuming Bella knew her from one of her classes. "They moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska."

I was quiet as my sister asked about the boy with the reddish brown hair and dark eyes. I'm assuming that was Edward, and my sister seems utterly enthralled with the strange boy already. Ugh, great.

"Apparently none of the girls here are good enough for him" Bella's new friend sniffed. It was obvious that she had tried, and failed, to get him to go out with her. Bitterness thy name is... whatever the heck this girls name was.

There was finally a change in subject when the girl sitting across from me introduced herself as Angela and asked what class I had next. Biting my lip, I reached into my little black-fringe bag and pulled out my class schedule. AP Bio with Mr. Banner. Turns out both Bella and Angela had that class next too. Angela even offered to be my lab partner. I was definitely thankful for that. Back in Arizona, I had been forced to partner with Bella.

Lunch finished up quickly and soon enough, we were walking into the biology classroom. Aside from the spot I was taking beside Angela, the only other empty seat was next to Edward Cullen himself. This should be amusing.

Just like in English, we were studying something we had already covered in Arizona. Cellular Anatomy fun times. Glancing over at my sister, I saw that Bella kept her head down as she scribbled notes down in her notebook. I took a few notes too, of course, but mostly I just doodled. When it came to tests and stuff, I was just going to study my old notebooks.

"Aren't you Isabella Swan?" I heard a voice ask. Turned to where my sister sat, I saw a blond haired boy standing near my awkward twin.

"Bella" she corrected.

"I'm Mike" introduced the boy. I tuned out from here. Opting to let Bella handle herself while I put away my notebook and pen.

"Annie" I turned and saw my sister standing beside my awkwardly with the blond boy. "You have gym next, too, right?" she and I nodded. "Oh, good. Mike said he could show us the way."

I was sure Bella and I could find the gym ourselves. And even if we missed it, I wasn't too concerned, Bella sucked at anything physical and I just... I hated gym for no reason other than it was gym. What was to like?

Mike chatted happily with Bella the entire time we walked to the Gym, I ignored them. Especially since it was obvious that Mike was trying to flirt really hard. If he tried any harder, he'd probably break something.

Thankfully, Coach Clapp didn't make us change for the class. Though she did give me and Bella uniforms. It kinda sucks that P.E. was required for all four years of high school here. In Arizona, we only had to endure two years of hell.

At least my first gym class in Forks was painless enough, my sister and I were allowed to sit out of the volleyball game today.

* * *

With the school day officially over, I made my way to the front office side by side with Bella. My sister was quiet as usual. And when we walked into the office, Bella all but froze. Standing at the desk in front of us was Edward Cullen. Internally I groaned, I knew my twin well enough that she was going to obsess over this. Especially since it seemed like Edward was trying to switch his science classes.

"Never mind then" the boy all but snapped at the receptionist, his smooth voice cold as he spoke. "I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." And then he pushed passed us and disappeared.

"How did your day go so far?" asked the receptionist, he voice maternal and warm. She was nice, I liked her.

"Fine" Bella said from beside me. Not even the nice receptionist believed my sisters lie.

"As far as first days go, it was ok" I smiled. I loved my sister to pieces, but the girl over thought every little thing. Then got really upset about nothing, It was ridiculous.

Our cars were the only two left in the lot. Bella all but ran to her truck while I took my time walking to my little Volkswagen. There was something just so soothing about the rain. I looked over to Bella's truck as it started, and I could tell that my twin was trying to hold in tears. You would think that Edward guy murdered her whole family with the way she was acting.

Some first day of school.


End file.
